


Reiner x Bertolt split personalities

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teeth, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: Reiner loves Bertolt however, he knows of Bertolt's feelings for Annie. Reiner is suffering from split personality disorder. Reiner has a warrior side and a solider side. Both sides cause him to do things he doesn't want to do. (Impreg mentions comes during the 3nd chapter) (I do not own attack on titan or its characters. The only thing I own are the children in this fic and writing.)





	1. The start of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I don't want to offend anyone so please read this first. Reiner has split personality disorder. Abuse along with rape is in this fanfiction. So please read only if comfortable with this stuff. Also leave me feedback on how to make this better. Please and thank you. This fanfiction is not done. Im still working on it.

The break of dawn was near. Which meant the other boys like Jean, along with Marco who lingered in close proximity behind him, would be out of the cabin where they all slept due to their training. Reiner couldn't help but feel lonesome with the undisturbed Bertholdt next to him. With a bit of hesitation, he quickly inched closer to him, pressing his own nose into Bertholdt's hair, and taking in his scent. It was a nostalgic memory of their homeland and the days when the two would be hand-in-hand, fingers interlaced with each other as they scoured the night sky for the twinkling bits of light that never failed to please them. Fortunately, were always together. His thoughts wondered between two conflicting thoughts he couldn't push away.  
“Damn, Bertl’- I wish to make you mine. Doesnt my last name sound nice?” After hours of laying next to Bertholdt. Reiner started thinking again, Bertl- wants me to be a warrior, so I'll be the one for him. Reiner's hands started moving up Bertholdt's shirt. Bertholdt flinched, waking up slightly upon the feeling of cold fingers on his stomach, tracing his body. Reiner removed his hands acting as if nothing had happened. Reiner walked outside covering his eyes upon the impact of the sunlight however, he quickly adjusted to it. Reiner called out, "come on Bertl we're going to be late for breakfast". Bertholdt stared at the wall thinking to himself had reiner really been that close to him. Bertholdt dismissed those thoughts he must be wrong. Reiner is respectful of his feelings for Annie. Reiner wouldn't do that. Bertholdt changed and met Reiner outside. They both walked to the eating area talking to each other.

As Reiner and Bertholdt were eating, Annie sat two tables away next to Ymir and Christa. Bertholdt began to tune out reiner's words only one thing on his mind Annie. How good her name would sound as Annie Hoover. Her name was beautiful either way. Bertholdt smiled at that thought as his eyes drifted to Annie. This made Reiner angry. Reiner grabbed Bertholdt by the collar of his shirt yelling in his face; Do you think its ok to eye fuck Annie? Bertl while I'm right here. We are leaving with that being said Reiner tightened his grip on Bertholdt making Bertholdt whimper in the process however, Reiner didn't care. Reiner slammed the door to the dining area leaving everyone inside speechless. Marco even buried his face in Jeans chest out of fear. Once outside Reiner threw Bertholdt to the ground, kicking him as hard as Reiner could kick. While Bertholdt cried tears staining his face, his body shaking. Bertholdt attempted to cover his face but it didn't work that well "Reiner please stop, it hurts what did I do? I won't do it again I promise". Reiner stopped then bent down picking up Bertholdt locking eyes, I love you to death. Bertholdt froze completely confused horrid thoughts filled his mind "would Reiner kill me? Does he mean actual death? Bertholdt answered his own question in his head Reiner wouldn't kill me, he cares about me as I do him, he doesn't know what he's doing. Moments after Reiner looked at him full of concern Bertl what happened? are you ok?. Bertholdt got up backing away from Reiner I'm ok he spoke softly as he held his bruised cheek not meeting Reiners gaze. 

That night as they settled in together due to having to share a bunk. Reiner spoke softly Bertl- I need to know, did I hurt you?. Bertl you know I wouldn't. Remember when we were kids standing under the tree? I promised I'd protect you from the world. Bertholdt cried silently had Reiner really forgot what he had done?. Bertholdt just shifted more towards the wall of the bedroom they shared not wanting to be near Reiner. Reiner on the other hand heard snuffling from his future Mr.Braun. Reiner knew he couldn't leave Bertholdt to suffer silently so he moved closer until he was pressed against Bertholdt spooning him like he used to do when they were kids. Bertholdt moved himself more into Reiner turning over to face him. Bertholdt buried his face in Reiners chest as he cried shaking as he did. Bertholdt finally spoke Reiner do you not remember that stone grip you had on my shirt collar,? as you pulled me outside throwing me to the ground kicking at my stomach and face with full force?. Reiner froze as he looked down at Bertholdt. Bertholdt's face had steam coming off of it indicating he was healing. Reiner felt a pang in his chest had he really done that?. Of course Bertholdt wasn't a liar so he believed him. Who was Reiner to not believe his Bertl. 

As Bertholdt slept Reiner stayed awake thinking about what Bertholdt had said. His thoughts kept him awake Had i really hurt my Bertl? No I couldn't of i wouldn't. Suddenly another voice was in his head, you would hurt your Bertl if you couldn't have him. Reiner then agreed with himself if I can't have him no one should. Reiner slapped himself what was he thinking. Upon first light Reiner awoke realizing he was the only one still in the cabin. In the distance Reiner saw something that made him snap. His eyes locked on the sight of Bertholdt talking with Annie. No not just talking, Bertholdt had that smile on his face that smile he gave Reiner only Reiner. Anger engulfed him as he nearly ran over to them. Reiner spoke his voice booming Hey bertl! How about we come over here to train, Annie looks tired. Bertholdt smiled at Reiner as he spoke no its ok, Reiner we can all train together. Annie taught me new things. Reiner was done, he mentally snapped. He intertwined his fingers with Bertholdt making it seem like a nice gesture. Reiner dragged him into the forest moving in a jogging pace. Bertholdt went with as he spoke Reiner why is your hand so tight?. Reiner gave no response so Bertholdt tried again. Reiner he spoke my hand hurts please let loose on your grip some?. Reiner finally stopped jogging. He turned on his heels facing Bertholdt with fury in his eyes. Bertl- you belong to me! why don't you see that you are all mine?. If you can't see that i'll show you. Bertholdt was stunned but he stayed unmoved showing Reiner he would not fear him why should he, he trusted Reiner. Reiner took out rope after tackling Bertholdt to the ground. Bertholdt started to panic what was Reiner doing? He attempted to speak, Reiner what did I do I'm sorry ok. Bertholdt started sobbing why are you acting this way? Did i do something?. Reiner finished tying the rope sending a hard slap against Bertholdt's face as he spoke in an almost growling tone. Stop struggling Bertholdt. Reiner was yelling at this point why must you play the victim? I'm hurting to!. Bertholdt looked at the ground as he repeated apologises to Reiner. Reiner laughed No you aren't Bertl but your going to be. Reiners hands went to work unbuckling Bertholdt's uniform each buckle at a time. Bertholdt wasn't sure what was going on, but what he did know is that he wouldn't like it. Reiner soon stripped Bertholdt out of the outfit. Bertholdt let out a plea with choked sobs to Reiner for him to stop after realizing what was happening. Reiner caressed his cheek it's ok Bertl, Reiner spoke softly after this, I will be all you think about. Reiner was going to enjoy this. Reiner put his fingers in front of Bertholdt's mouth as Reiner spoke with a malice tone suck, Bertl it will hurt less the more wet my fingers get. Bertholdt knew Reiner wasn't lying so he did what was told and sucked Reiners fingers. Reiner let moans out just this was enough to set him off, having his Bertl naked before him sucking his fingers. Reiner smiled then took his fingers out of Bertholdt's mouth. Reiner spoke its ok i have something better to replace those. Bertholdt froze as he looked up at Reiner with pleading eyes, Bertholdt started another attempt at reasoning, Reiner please don't do this, I don't want to. Bertholdt cried tears dripping down his face. Reiner could only stare at him with lustful eyes Oh, love can't you see it only makes me want you more? Reiner spoke. Reiner took his dick out of pants as he placed it on Bertholdt's lips. Reiner spoke sweetly its ok Bertl it's just us, go ahead suck it or I'll make this hurt. You know I'll like it either way. Bertholdt looked defeated as he opened his mouth accepting Reiners dick. Reiner shoved his dick down Bertholdt's throat as he fucked his throat raw. Bertholdt was gagging this was not something he knew how to do. Reiner cummed in Bertholdt's mouth making him swallow every drop. Reiner thought to himself, My Bertl does look sexy tied up with cum running down his chin. Reiner then moved behind Bertholdt. Reiner flipped Bertholdt onto his back as he put Bertholdt's legs over his shoulders. Bertholdt cried making another attempt to speak but his voice was hoarse from the blow job. Bertholdt started again Reiner please I don't want to! Please Reiner. Reiner laughed as he kissed Bertholdt's tears away. Reiner cooed its ok my Bertl it'll feel good. Bertholdt shut his eyes he did not want to look at Reiner. Reiner shoved himself into Bertholdt, panting as he did damm Bertl- your so tight. Bertholdt screamed, tears streaming down his face. Reiner stop, he screamed it hurts so much. Bertholdt's body felt like it was tearing in two. Reiner was all the way in Bertholdt, Reiner covered Bertholdt's mouth as he spoke sweetly its ok Bertl it's just a little blood. Bertholdt felt a warm liquid in between his thighs. Reiner was thrusting in and out of Bertholdt with a rapid pace. Bertholdt knew he would not be walking tomorrow. Reiner moaning Bertholds name as he cummed inside him. Reiner pulled out as he spoke like his normal self you know Bertl- you are better than any chick I've been with, defiantly tighter. Bertholdt cried harder at that comment as he felt the blood and cum as it left his body. To be continued


	2. Continuing events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the after effect of the first chapter . Jean and Marco are in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback. The next chapter is where impreg starts getting mentioned in case you are wondering. I'm still working on this.😀 I hope you enjoy.

Reiner cleaned the blood and cum off of Bertholdt carrying him bridal style. After all, Bertholdt wouldn't be walking tonight. Bertholdt clung to Reiner sobbing in his chest. Reiner spoke softly in the most comforting tone he could, "Bertl you know that was for your own good right, after all we couldn't let your first time be with Annie." Bertholdt covered his ears, his thoughts getting the best of him, who even is Reiner anymore; he seems the same but different all at once. Bertholdt ended his thoughts, too much had happened between them. Reiner looked down at Bertholdt as he clung to his chest, Reiner thought to himself, 'Why does Bertl look so upset? Maybe I should ask him?' Reiner started speaking, "Hey Bertl are you ok? Why are you so shaken? It doesn't matter what the problem is I'll take care of it." Reiner kissed Bertholdt's nose while running his hand through Bertholdt's hair. Reiner then gently put Bertholdt on the ground in the middle of the flower meadow. Reiner made Bertholdt a flower crown after cutting the thorns off the red roses. Bertholdt managed a smile at Reiner. Reiner put the flower crown on Bertholdt's head. Bertholdt started thinking again, 'Reiner really is sorry, maybe I'm being selfish for feeling afraid.' Reiner spoke, "Hey Bertl do you remember when I made you flower crowns when we were kids?" Bertholdt smiled, "Yes, I remember I had a crown for every single day." After hours darkness fell upon the two, Reiner picked up Bertholdt carrying him bridal style back to the cabin. Once inside with them both settled in their bunk. Reiner tried to cuddle Bertholdt, but Bertholdt went away from Reiner as his tears fell silently remembering earlier events. Reiner turned on his side with glances towards Bertholdt's back. Reiner thought, 'I wish he would talk to me.' Reiner drifted off to sleep while Bertholdt cried himself to sleep.

Sunlight had shined through the cabin waking Reiner. Reiner rolled over to wake Bertholdt up. Reiner soon noticed that Bertl was gone. Reiner stood up getting dressed quickly. Reiner stepped outside, when he did he saw Bertholdt hugging onto Annie while she hugged him back. Reiner walked over to the two of them. "Hey Bertl, hey Annie," he said with a tone of dugust of the mention of her name. Reiner looked at Bertholdt speaking with a hint of anger in his tone "why are you always with her? Why do you never listen to me?" Bertholdt flinched, he looked down to meet Reiners gaze considering he was taller however, Reiner still looked frightening at that moment. Bertholdt spoke softly not wanting to anger Reiner "what am I doing Reiner? Please tell me! I don't understand." Reiner looked at Bertholdt "you never know anything do you Bertl, you just do what pleases you". Annie intervened "Would you stop yelling at him Reiner! Your going to make him cry" Annie looked up at Bertholdt to see that the taller boy was fighting back his tears. Reiner immediately felt bad "Look Bertl I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Annie yelled at Reiner "haven't you done enough just leave us be!". Reiner backed away considering how disoriented Bertholdt looked.

The day continued as normal but major things weren't for Reiner. Bertholdt wasn't by his side, Reiner hated it. He hated how Annie could make Bertholdt's smile, He hated Bertholdt's happiness with her. Reiner whispered to himself "Bertholdt I could make you happy if you'd just let me". Jean interrupted those thoughts "Hey Reiner can we talk for a minute, I wanted to talk about Marco" jean said the last part in a quiet tone. Reiner smiled "Sure what is it that you needed?". Jean blushed "Well it's about Marco I'd like to tell him he is my world, my one and only". Reiner looked at Jean then spoke calmly "Jean just tell him how you feel the worst thing is that he will reject you". Jean's face had a disappointed expression then he brightened up. Reiner I know what i'll tell him jean spoke. He smiled as he ran off to where Marco was. "Hey Marco, I wanted to tell you I'd like to marry you!". Jean froze as he blushed " I mean in the future if you'd like to?" Jean rubbed his head anxiously. Marco started laughing "Jean of course I would in the future". Marco hugged Jean when they locked eyes with each other their lips met. They clung to each other Jean was a love sick fool for Marco. Jean handed Marco flowers he picked from a flower meadow "For you my Marco my love". Marco blushed taking the flowers in his hands "I couldn't be happier Jean".


	3. I am your solider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt confesses to Annie that he thinks he is pregnant. Bertholdt also explains to Annie how it came to be. Reiner and Annie settle things with each other. Reiner Kidnaps Bertholdt after refusal takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 3 but please be warned miscarriage is in this chapter. But anyways please enjoy😀. Chapter 4 coming soon!. Ok it's 1:34 A.M so if you notice while reading that Hanjis name is bonjo my phone changed it, i will fix tomorrow😀.

Three months after the forest incident, Bertholdt started feeling weird. Bertholdt would often run to the restroom to puke. It stayed like this for a couple weeks in the start it continued off and on. Reiner began trying to get closer to Bertholdt. Reiner started "Hey Bertl still not feeling well?". Bertholdt looked at Reiner after laying back down with a bucket in his hand " I don't know Reiner my stomach feels sick, I'm craving things I can't have, I also keep puking". Reiner laughed "don't tell me Bertl, I think you've caught Annie's hormones if that's possible" Reiner attempted to make Bertholdt laugh however Bertholdt just turned away from him. The next day everyone had awoken to the sound of Commander Pixis voice booming through the megaphone he was using. Commander Pixis yelled "EVERYONE GET UP COMMANDER HANJI HAS IMPORTANT NEWS! REPORT TO THE TRAINING FIELD". Everyone in the cabin changed quickly rushing to the field. Commander Hanji spoke "Good morning boys, now let's get serious pay attention. Three days ago I have come to find out that titan shifters have the ability to have children. The gender of the shifters do no matter due to the titan abilities. I found this information from Sawney and Bean, they turn out to be shifters who recently gave birth to triplets. When shifters endure pregnancies, they tend to have up to four. The birth simply comes out through the butt or a c section however, one child can happen though it is uncommon for only one. Hanji held a metal gear piece, if a titan shifter is pregnant the gear will rotate right, if the pregnancy has three children, the gear will rotate three times now that's all carry on". Hanji spoke again "The symptoms include nausea, cravings at the five month mark the shifter will feel movement." Hanji walked off the field leaving the training site. Bertholdt sweated as he began panicking in his thoughts "after Reiner did what he did to me, I haven't felt the same. I've been nauseous along with craving. Could I really be pregnant? no I'm not" Bertholdt thought trying to help him calm down. Bertholdt decided that he was going to take the gear. Bertholdt stuck the gear in his pocket, he ran to the empty cabin pulling his shirt off. Bertholdt began feeling light headed as the gear turned right two times. Bertholdt began panicking, his thoughts overtook him "Did the gear really turn? Was Hanji kidding? No, she couldn't be. She wouldn't not about this. What would Reiner think? What would Reiner do? What would Annie think? What if she's disgusted with me?". Bertholdt started sobbing as he held his stomach "what do I do now" he spoke softly to his unborn children. Suddenly he heard Reiner at the cabin door "So Bertl why did you run away like that? I was kidding ok, this morning it was a joke you didn't get Annie's hormones. Bertl? You there? I know you are, I saw you run here!. Bertl why did you take Hanji's gear? I won't tell but I should get to know!. Bertholdt yelled "Go away Reiner! Why can't you stop following me!" Bertholdt choked back sobs as he spoke. Reiner felt hurt " I'm sorry Bertl, I don't remember doing anything. I don't want to leave you but I see you need alone time. Its ok I understand". Reiner left the cabin door Bertholdt's words replaying in his head. Reiner thought to himself "when Bertl is feeling better , I should see if Bertl wants a family".

Bertholdt had fallen asleep on his and Reiners bunk. The other boys came in quietly, they were being mindful of Bertholdt (time skip). Two months had passed Bertholdt went outside to meet Annie he was five months, Bertholdt began feeling movements in his stomach panicking, he had to tell Annie. "Hey Annie can I talk to you?" Bertholdt said with a worried tone in his voice. Annie picked up the tone in his voice "Bertholdt what happened did someone hurt you?" Her voice shook with anger, Annie really did care for Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled for Annie to reassure her. Annie relaxed upon seeing a smile grace Bertholdt's face. Bertholdt started again "Annie we have to go somewhere private" Bertholdt voice laced with guilt as he spoke to her. Annie understood as she took Bertholdt's hands in her own, as she lead him to the forest. They both sat down on the grass. Bertholdt started again, trying not to cry. He felt stuipd, he hadn't even started yet. He spoke quietly "Annie that day I said we should all train together me, Reiner, and you. Reiner held my hand as he dragged me into this forest" Bertholdt stopped mid sentence, he didn't want to continue but he knew he had to. Bertholdt was crying, he sobbed "Annie please don't think I'm gross, I know I feel weak. Like what happened was my fault." Annie paused her solid expression faded away to one of worries as she embraced Bertolt. "Tell me what happened now!" She demanded startling him. Bertholdt nodded slowly speaking again " Reiner was angry about something I did, he wouldn't tell me what. Reiner had a stone grip on wrist as he dragged me deeper into the forest. When we were deep enough in the forest, Reiner pulled out rope as he tackled me to the ground of the forest" Bertholdt cried on Annie's shoulder as he made himself continue " Once Reiner tied my hands together connecting the rope to a tree, he started unbuckling my uniform. I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. Reiner forced me to suck his" Bertholdt gripped onto Annie like a life line as he cried, his face becoming tear stained. Annie spoke softly " its ok is that all that happened?" Annie started rubbing circles into Bertholdt's back to help him feel secure. Bertholdt shook his head no. Bertholdt spoke between choked sobs "Annie, Reiner cummed inside me, I didn't think male pregnancies were possible but I'm a titan shifter". Annie's eyes widen in anger "Bertholdt are you pregnant? Do you think you are? Does Reiner know? Did he even say sorry?" Bertholdt spoke barely above a whisper " I didn't tell him, he acts like he doesn't know. I don't want to upset him so I stay quiet". Annie grew furious as she yelled "Lets go Bertolt, were going to talk to Reiner or I am with or without you". Bertholdt looked Annie in the eyes " Annie please don't, I don't want him knowing please!." Annie got up leaving Bertholdt crying in the forest. Annie ran up to Reiner yelling "Reiner why did you rape Bertholdt? Are you aware he might be pregnant? Is that what you fucking wanted?!. Answer me" Annie yelled. Reiner looked confused "I wouldn't touch him, or hurt him. Are you forgetting that I love him Annie?!." Annie grabbed Reiner by his shirt collar getting in Reiner's face "bullshit you love him too much, if you didn't do that why did Bertholdt tell me. We both know he wouldn't lie". Reiner grabbed Annie's wrist from his shirt collar " I see what your doing, you want Bertl so you're lying. I'll end you bitch". Reiner's personality switched, a fight broke out between Annie and himself. They both held knives trying to strike vital organs. Annie charged at Reiner however, when she did this Reiner struck her through the heart. As she took her final breaths, Reiner hugged her whispering "Yeah I raped him, he was the best. I hope he is pregnant I'd like a family". Annie went to say something but her heart stilled. Reiner carried her body, he would need it to find Bertholdt. Reiner heard sobbing from the sound, he knew exactly who it was. "Hey Bertl, I found you. I'm glad I did we need to talk!." Bertholdt looked terrified at Reiner "Reiner what is going on? Is that Annie on your back? Why is she bloodied?". Reiner laughed " I killed her, now it's just us. You know I've waited a long time for that". Bertholdt ran as fast as his legs would go however, Reiner tackled him "Where do you think your going Bertl?, Annie told me we might be expecting children?. I want a family with you Bertl I wouldn't have this any other way". Reiner made Bertholdt look at him as he pressed a kiss to Bertolt's lips. Bertholdt whimpered as he thought " No I don't want this, please". 

Bertholdt finally spoke through his sobs "Reiner I may be pregnant but you killed Annie, I don't want this". Reiner smiled a malice smile "Ok Bertl if you won't stay by choice. Then i'll take you by force." Reiner transformed into the armored titan grabbing Bertholdt in his hand. Bertholdt screamed "Reiner stop, put me down please!." Bertholdt's tears fell on Reiners hand that he was being held in. Reiner clutched around Bertholdt's body making sure he wouldn't slip out of his grasp. Bertholdt felt warm liquid sliding down his inner thighs, he looked down to see blood. Bertholdt screamed "Reiner I was pregnant, you squeezed my stomach to hard". Bertholdt spoke softly "I'm not anymore" as he looked down at the blood on his thighs. Reiner soon found a far away cave so he turned back into his human self. Reiner looked at Bertholdt as he sobbed "Hey Bertl its ok, we can try again?". Bertholdt clung to Reiner shaking his head no. Bertholdt responded between sobs "Reiner I just had a miscarriage, I had them in my stomach for five months, it hurts. I failed them. I just want to feel secure". Reiner pulled Bertholdt in his chest as he gently ran his hand through Bertholdt's hair. Reiner whispered comforting things as Bertholdt drifted off to sleep.


	4. Upon a new day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner understands what he had done as everything came into his mind. Bertholdt attempts to run away from Reiner. Reiner's personality snaps due that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has teeth pulling, along with ripping off finger nails. Hopefully you enjoy 😀. The next chapter coming soon.

Bertholdt awoke to the light of the sun as it shined through the cave. Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he slept. Bertholdt thought "Reiner so much is wrong with this, will you ever understand?". Bertholdt stopped thinking as Reiner opened up his eyes. Reiner smiled upon seeing that Bertholdt was still on his chest. "Goodmorning Bertl, did you sleep well?. I hope so but can we start by why we are here? How did we get here?". Bertholdt got off Reiners chest "Reiner you don't remember? You brought us here, you caused me to have a miscarriage!. You killed Annie!. Bertholdt's eyes darted downwards tears were close to spilling as he spoke not wanting to meet Reiners expression. Reiner looked at Bertholdt confused with a hurt expression "Bertl you were pregnant? Who is the father? How did it happen? I didn't kill Annie! I wouldn't." Reiner froze his body became paralyzed as if hearing those words come out of his mouth brought up memories. All at once everything came back to Reiner, everything he had done. Reiner started crying, tears streaming down his face as he spoke between sobs "I'm so sorry Bertl for everything. I'm so sorry. Annie I'm sorry. I know it won't fix anything but i am." Reiner continued apologising through tears. Bertholdt went over to Reiner, embracing him tightly as he ran his hand through Reiners hair. "Reiner, we both made mistakes. I'm willing to forgive you but i can't forget this." Reiner took Bertholdt's hand in his own. "Can we get through this Bertl?, Do you really think we can?." Bertholdt looked Reiner in the eyes "I know we can, We can do it together. Reiner you do have to try harder at staying under control". Bertholdt couldn't help the fear that was building in his chest. He couldn't help but remember what had happened In the past. 

As night fell, Reiner spooned Bertholdt making sure he wasn't leaving. Bertholdt woke up in the middle of the night, he looked at Reiner "I'm sorry, it's just different now. My mind won't stop bringing up what happened. I'm sorry but i have to do this". Bertholdt pressed a kiss to Reiners forehead. Bertholdt grabbed the ODM Maneuver gear attaching it to his outfit, Bertholdt had left going through the forest in case, he needed to make stops. Bertholdt had to stop among the trees due to the gas in his gear was running out. While Bertholdt stood upon a tree branch, trying to figure out if he could still manage to escape. Reiner went to pull Bertholdt closer to him, Reiner's eyes snapped open when realising that Bertholdt was gone. "My Bertl why must he run away? I just want to make him mine!. I haven't done enough to him but i will". Reiner was filled with anger as he rushed out of the cave, biting his hand to titan shift. Reiner knew he would bring Bertholdt back with him. Bertholdt saw the lightning that occurs when titan shifters transform. Bertholdt clung to the tree, paralyzed with fear as he saw the light, his ears bled as he heard the armored titan's scream. Reiner was knocking over trees. Reiner knocked over everything in his path. Then Reiner's eyes landed on Bertholdt. Reiner ran over to Bertholdt. Bertholdt accepted his fate, his ODM gear drained " He's going to take me back to the cave". Reiner picked Bertholdt up, he kept a tight grip on him; all the way back to the cave. Reiner turned into a human again, his yelling tone echoed off the cave "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BERTL!?, ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF THE DANGER? WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU WITHOUT ME? I KEEP YOU SAFE BUT YOU KEEP REJECTING!. Reiner had snapped once again, he grabbed the vertical maneuvering equipment; he broke a sharp piece of the steel weapon. Reiner walked over to Bertholdt slowly. Bertholdt looked at Reiner, Bertholdt backed away into the corner of the cave "What are you doing Reiner? Why do you need steel? Why is it a sharp edge?". Bertholdt was shaken with fear, he didn't know what to do besides apologise "Reiner I'm sorry, I never should have left. I should have stayed with you". Reiner spoke sweetly as he stood in front of Bertholdt " Its ok Bertl, you know you made a mistake. Even though I'd like to not hurt you a lesson needs to be taught. '' Reiner grabbed Bertholdt by his face, Reiners hand were making Bertholdt's teeth cut his gums due to the pressure on his cheeks. Bertholdt opened his mouth in pain. Reiner stuck the steel piece into Bertholdt's gum to remove his molar tooth. Reiner began sticking the steel into Bertholdt's gums. Bertholdt screamed as the steel started digging into his gums, Bertholdt tried to speak; he couldn't though. Blood was all Bertolt could taste as the warm liquid spilled from his mouth. Bertholdt could hear his tooth detaching from his gums as it was pulled out. Bertholdt covered his mouth tears falling down his face. Reiner had the tooth in his hand. Bertholdt's mouth filled with the foul liquid, that come from the cut within his mouth. Reiner smiled "Bertl you have very beautiful teeth, you know it'll just regenerate so don't feel bad. I'm keeping it as a reminder, I'm not done though". Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand as he shoved the steel under Bertholdt's nail causing more screams to come from Bertholdt. Bertholdt's hands had all the fingernails removed. Bertholdt's hands stung, it felt like his fingers had been cut off due to the nerves in the nails. Reiner spoke "It's ok Bertl, the nails along with your tooth will fix itself. Your punishments over, I hope you realise I did not want to do this; but you had to get taught a lesson". Bertholdt looked at Reiner " I understand". Bertholdt simply said not wanting to anger Reiner. Bertholdt saw the steam coming off his hands, he was fixing himself already. Reiner hugged Bertholdt close "Bertl I'm really hoping you will stay this time or things are going to be worse". Bertholdt nodded, not speaking this time. They feel asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. I love you and the life we built.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt comes to terms with his life now as he starts returning Reiners feelings. (Impreg and fluff starts in this chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and feel free to comment 😀. Next chapter coming soon.

The next day, Bertholdt looked at his hands, his nails had grown back "that didn't take long". Bertholdt looked at Reiner while he slept "If I stay like he wants will my life become easier? I suppose so, this is my life now. I am going to try with it. I'll stay with Reiner". Bertholdt sat near the cave entrance as the sun rises, Reiner had woken up when he felt Bertholdt move, Reiner smiled as he saw Bertholdt watching the sun rise, Bertholdt looked angelic. Reiner joined Bertholdt as he put his arm around his waist bringing him closer. Hours after the sun rose, Reiner had left to go collect things that they would need. Reiner collected food, flowers for Bertholdt's flower crowns, and sleeping bags. When Reiner came back he looked at Bertholdt with a big smile on his face, Bertholdt was drawing in the dirt of the cave. " Hey Bertl, I got y-", Reiner's words were cut off as Bertholdt hugged him "Welcome back Reiner" Bertholdt smiled as he thought " this new life is going to work, after everything me and him can do it". Reiner hugged him back "Like I was saying I got you something Bertl". Bertholdt looked at the flowers in Reiner's hand "Are those for my flower crowns?, you remembered I liked daffodils?". Reiner spoke " How could I forget, I also got your favorite food". Bertholdt smiled "Yeah this life is perfect", Bertholdt helped Reiner by putting the food in a certain part of the cave. Reiner spoke "You know Bertl, this cave is nice but I'm saving to buy that cabin that we played in when we were kids.'' Bertholdt smiled "Really Reiner you mean it?" The excitement in Bertholdt's voice made Reiner smile, Reiner really did love Bertholdt. 

Every night, Bertholdt and Reiner watched the stars together as they cuddled. Bertholdt pressed a kiss to Reiner cheek, Reiner kissed Bertholdt not on his cheek but on his lips, Bertholdt returned the kiss. Reiner got on top of Bertholdt pinning Bertholdt's hands above his head. Bertholdt looked up at Reiner "Just be gentle this time ok?" Reiner smiled reassuring Bertholdt that it was ok. Reiner deepened the kiss, Reiner's tongue explored Bertholdt's mouth; small moans were coming from Bertholdt. They both stripped each other of their uniforms. Reiner wanted to hear more of that sound, he knew he would. Reiner put Bertholdt on his back, Reiner put Bertholdt's legs over his shoulders. Reiner had Bertholdt suck his fingers, once wet enough he put the first finger inside Bertholdt. Bertholdt's breathing increased, it felt weird having something inside him. Reiner inserted another finger stretching Bertholdt so it wouldn't hurt as bad. Bertholdt whimper two fingers were enough for him, but since he started liking Reiner in a deeper way; he needed to please him. Reiner pulled his fingers out, he looked at Bertholdt "Bertl I'll go slow if it hurts to much I'll stop I love you". Bertholdt locked eyes with Reiner "I love you to". Reiner had waited a long time to hear those words, he wanted this for so long. Reiner pushed into Bertholdt, Bertholdt made groans of pain. Reiner didn't move inside him, he waited til Bertholdt said it was ok to move. Reiner spoke"Bertl your so tight, this feels so good, if heaven is real i'm in it". Bertholdt blushed as he gave Reiner the ok to start moving, Reiner pushed in and out with a fast pace. Bertholdt cried a little it felt good but painful all at once. Reiner was thrusting in when he heard Bertl moan loudly "Reiner hit that spot again please" Bertholdt was begging Reiner to do it again. Reiner smirked as he hit the spot inside Bertholdt with full force, his pace was increasing rapidly. Bertholdt was screaming Reiners name " REINER, I'M CLOSE" Reiner understood, he started giving Bertholdt a hand job. Bertholdt didn't last long after that he cummed all over Reiner's hand. Reiner gave one final thrust, as he cummed inside Bertholdt. "Bertl you are so hot, thank you for letting me do that". Reiner pulled out of Bertholdt, Reiner carried him to the bath getting in with Bertholdt. Reiner cleaned both of them up because Bertholdt was sore, Reiner didn't mind, it gave him a reason to touch Bertholdt longer. Reiner dried them both off, he carried Bertholdt to bed laying him down, Reiner laid beside him. Reiner pulled Bertholdt closer spooning him. "Bertl I didn't pull out, you were pregnant before so you might be" Bertholdt looked at Reiner as a smile graced his face "Reiner I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you, I want to have your kids" Bertholdt blushed as he spoke. Reiner smiled, he hadn't felt this amazing in a long time. Bertholdt fell asleep on Reiner's chest, Reiner had one final thought before he fell asleep "I can't wait for a family with my Bertl, my one and only."

The first couple of weeks were rough. Bertholdt was running to the outside of the cave to puke. Reiner didn't want to leave Bertholdt but he knew he had to, today was the day he would buy the cabin for Bertholdt and his future kids. Reiner returned hugging Bertholdt when he saw him "Hey Bertl are you feeling ok? The sale happened today, We won the cabin. It's ours now". Bertholdt smiled as he hugged Reiner back "When can we move in? I'd like to soon". Reiner finally let Bertholdt out of the hug, "We're moving in today, i'll come get you after I move everything in". Bertholdt nodded his head happily "Ok i'll be waiting". One hour later, Reiner had moved everything into the cabin, He picked up Bertholdt carrying him to the new life they made together. Bertholdt ran inside the cabin, he was amazed, Reiner had furnished the cabin, put the food away. Bertholdt couldn't stop smiling "Reiner remember when we would sneak off here and play in the flower meadow? That's when I got my first flower crown". Reiner smiled "Yes, how could I forget". Everyday was filled with them reminiscing of childhood memories, laughter filled the house. Bertholdt was cooking dinner because he was better at that between the two of them. Bertholdt started speaking "Reiner i think I'm pregnant, I've been feeling morning sickness, it feels the same as before when I first was". Reiner stood up from the table, he ran towards Bertholdt embracing him "Bertl are you sure? Are we going to have a family? I can't wait". Bertholdt smiled, well I still have Haji's pregnancy test. Bertholdt finished dinner but they couldn't eat yet, they had better things to do like see if Bertholdt was pregnant by using Haniis test. Bertholdt laid down placing the gear on his stomach, the gear turned three times; that meant he was pregnant with three kids. Reiner and Bertholdt couldn't be happier. Reiner wouldn't let Bertholdt be on his feet though, Reiner was overly worried. Reiner spoke "Are you ok Bertl? Are you laying right? Are the kids ok?" Reiner carried Bertholdt if he needed to move anywhere. Bertholdt smiled as he laughed "Reiner calm down, the kids are ok, and I couldn't be better. Im happy with the life we made. We did it together". Reiner kissed Bertholdt as he lay beside him. Bertholdt was now five months. Bertholdt woke up in the middle of the night, he put a hand on his stomach as it moved for the first time. Bertholdt woke up Reiner "Reiner! Reiner! Wake up! It's really important". Reiner woke up opening his eyes "Are you ok Bertl? Are you craving again? I'll go to the store right now" Reiner got up and dressed in a rush. "Reiner it's not that, I'm ok but the kids they moved" Reiner went to Bertholdt placing a hand gently on his stomach, the kids moved underneath Reiner's touch. Reiner didn't notice but he had tears from happiness falling from his eyes. Bertholdt cried also, this was the happiest moment until they're children would be born. Reiner spoke "We only have four more months to go, and in that time I have become the happiest man alive, Bertl would you marry me? I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with the family we made". Reiner pulled out a ring with a diamond on it, their names were carved into it. Bertolt cried as he nodded "Yes I'd love to, Reiner i love you to, i can't wait for more of our story to continue together". Reiner spoke happily "If we have a girl's I'd like the names Rosaline, Avaline, and Daffodil. if we have boys, I've always liked the name Noah." Bertholdt smiled "I like the name Rosaline and Noah. If we have another boy I'd like to name him Cyril? If you like it?" Reiner couldn't contain his excitement "I love that name Cyril, Its beautiful. Our children Rosaline, Noah and Cyril will be the most beautiful like you Bertl."


	6. Rosalie, Noah and Cyril, Welcome to the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt gives birth. Reiner and Bertholdt go through parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter however, I do plan on writing other fanfics with Reiner and Bertholdt. If they have kids in the other fics Rosalie, Noah and Cyril will be back. Please enjoy. Feel free to comment telling me which part you enjoyed most, I'd love to know.😀

Four months later, Bertholdt was nine months. Reiner made sure they had everything that they would need for when Bertholdt's water would break. Bertholdt smiled as he laughed at Reiner "You know they aren't coming tonight? No need to be running around the house looking for towels, fresh water jugs." Reiner looked at Bertholdt "Come on Bertl, these are our kids I won't leave anything to chance". Bertholdt smiled "Ok Reiner I'm just saying your being paranoid, I mean I'm worried also I hope it turns out ok, Hanji said its a C-section or natural birth but for guys its through the, you know?" Bertholdt was to embarrassed to finish that sentence. Reiner started laughing "Do you mean through the ass you could have just said it". Bertholdt's started blushing, Reiner hugged him "Aww Bertl its really cute when you get embarrassed like that". Reiner kissed Bertholdt then he got back to getting stuff ready. Three days later at ten p.m at night, Reiner felt wetness in the bed "Bertl did you just piss yourself, you haven't done this since we were four". Realization came to Reiner suddenly, "Bertl did your water break? How are you still asleep? Bertl wake up!" Reiner went to wake Bertholdt up but as Reiner went to, Bertholdt woke up on his own; the first contractions had started. Bertholdt just stayed still, not sure on what to do "Reiner what do I do? It feels uncomfortable, It feels like a lot of pressure in my lower back, it hurts slightly but not a lot." Reiner looked at Bertholdt with concern "Its ok Bertl, You'll do great, the pain isn't that bad now but it'll get worse when you get deeper into this". Bertholdt had his clothes taken off to make the pregnancy easier. When the kids were getting closer to being brought into the world, Bertholdt screamed at the pain of being stretched so much. Reiner was in pain because of the intense grip on his hand from Bertholdt, "Bertl your doing great, I see a head! Once this one is out you'll have two to go". Reiner was excited through the process while Bertholdt was in pain. After eight hours of pain, Bertholdt fell asleep; he needed it. Reiner kissed Bertholdt's forehead as he whispered "You did amazing, I love you, you brought three amazing miracles into this world". Reiner held all three children, they had two boys and one girl. Hello Rosalie, I'm your dad, Hello Noah, Cyril; I'm so happy to finally meet you" Reiner cried tears of joy as he held his children. Rosalie has black curly hair with hazel eyes, Noah has dirty blonde hair with green eyes, Cyril has Black hair with green eyes; each one had lightly tanned skin. Reiner couldn't wait for Bertholdt to be awake enough to hold them for his first time. Hours later Bertholdt woke up, He smiled upon seeing Reiner holding the children on his chest as Reiner smiled affectionately at them. "Hey Reiner are you enjoying parenthood?" Bertholdt spoke softly. Reiner went over to Bertholdt sitting beside him "I love them so much, I love you, Bertl I thought I wouldn't be able to be this happy, to be able to have my own family". Reiner placed Rosalie in Bertholdt's arms. Rosalie reached up as she held onto Bertholdt's finger. Bertholdt couldn't stop smiling "Hello little one's, Welcome to the world, I love you more than life itself". The babies laughed upon hearing those words as they opened they're eyes, looking at they're parents.

Five years later, Rosalie had grown into a beautiful but tall child for her age, She had long Curly hair with hazel eyes that sparkled like stars, Her brother Noah had Reiner's hairstyle, he wanted to be just like his dad. Cyril had black hair with Bertholdt's hairstyle style, he was a clingy child. He liked to help Bertholdt cook or clean, Cyril feared the outside world unlike his siblings.  
Rosalie ran in the flower meadow as Noah chaser after her, Cyril stayed hugging onto Reiner's leg. Rosalie smiled running up to her parent's "Daddy, Papa look" She held a rose in her hand "It matches my name". Noah stood behind her "Dad, Papa I found something to" Noah held a snake in his hands, "Cool isn't it?". Cyril screamed running behind Reiner and Bertholdt "I don't like it, It's scary! Can we go inside please papa?" Cyril spoke between sobs. Bertholdt picked Cyril up as he rubbed Cyrils back "It's ok Cyril, It can't hurt you" Bertholdt went inside carrying Cyril with him. Bertholdt sung Cyril a lullaby "Rock a bye baby in the treetop when the wind blows the cradle will fall", Cyril looked up "Papa, I don't want the cradle to fall, will the baby be ok?". Bertholdt smiled at his son "Cyril it's ok, It's just a song" Cyril fell asleep in Bertholdt's arms, Bertholdt watched Reiner play with Rosalie and Noah. Reiner chased them as the kids smiled and laughed. Noah Laughed as Reiner had picked up him throwing Noah up in the air to catch him. Noah laughed "Do it again! Do it again!" Reiner did it again for his son because he liked it so much. Rosalie came up to her dad "Can I have a turn to? I won't pick on Cyril for being afraid of the outside anymore". Reiner smiled "Do you promise to leave your brother alone about his fear, if I throw you in the air and catch you?" Rosalie smiled "I promise till tomorrow". Reiner picked her up throwing her in air then catching her. The three of them stayed outside playing together for hours until it started to get dark while Cyril helped Bertholdt cook "Papa can i stir it? I want to tell Daddy I helped". Bertholdt smiled as he handed Cyril the Stirring stick. They all eventually sat down to eat the cabin filling with laughter, Noah spoke "Papa I found a spider and a snake today, but Dad made me put it down saying i'll get hurt" Cyril spoke up " Noah you and Rosalie are so brave! I wish I could do that" Rosalie spoke next "You could Cyril but your just a cry baby, all you do is cry and hide behind Dad and Papa". Cyril had tears in his eyes as went over to Reiner burying his face in Reiners chest "Dad tell her I'm not a crybaby! Please?". Rosalie laughed "told you Cyril, you went straight to dad and started crying", Noah laughed. Bertholdt spoke up "Come on children please don't bully your brother like that, he's smaller than you two. It's ok to have fears, after all my fear is losing my family, all of you." After dinner the kids went to bed while Reiner and Bertholdt slept in their bed, it was late when Reiner heard the door open. Cyril walked in as he sobbed "Daddy? Papa?, I had a nightmare can i sleep with you" Reiner picked up his son placing him in bed in between Bertholdt and himself. The next morning Bertholdt woke up to all three of his and Reiner's children in bed with them. Bertholdt cooked breakfast when it was finished, he woke up his husband and kids. Rosalie and Noah fought for who could climb out of bed the fastest, Cyril slowly got off the bed not wanting to hurt himself but Noah knocked Cyril off the bed in his rush to beat Rosalie. Cyril sobbed as he put his hand on his head, "Papa" Cyril cried as he held out his hands for Bertholdt to pick him up. Bertholdt picked up his son patting his back "It's ok, Your ok Cyril, it was just a little fall, your so strong you didn't cry that much". The whole family played outside again even Cyril tried to play but his siblings chased him with bugs making Cyril scream and run away. Cyril decided that staying next to Bertholdt was the safest option. Reiner had taught Noah and Rosalie to make flower crowns while Cyril clung to Bertholdt's leg. When it turned dark they all walked back holding hands with each other.

When the kids were in bed and Bertholdt asleep in Reiner and his shared bed. Reiner thought to himself "This life I have, I wouldn't trade it for the world, So much happened to get here. Cyril, Noah,Rosalie im happy to be your father. Bertholdt I'm happy to be your husband, we came so far together. Reiner walked in the kid's rooms as he told them "he loved them" as his kissed each of their foreheads like he did every night. Reiner then laid in bed next to Bertholdt spooning him as he kissed the back of Bertholdt's neck "I love you".


End file.
